Akihiro Dragoscale vs Simon McGree
Screenshot 2019-10-05 at 12.02.37 PM.png|Newer Screenshot 2019-09-15 at 2.55.45 PM.png PicsArt 08-04-10.57.32~2.jpg 'Description ' The Dragon King's Son vs RWBYS, SuperSaiyan2Link vs Just Some Minor, which oc will preval which one will fall, well there's only one way to find out 'Interlude ' JSM: If i've been taught anything in life is that being a teenager sucks Caroline: That may be true to some people being a teenager has given them some of the most memberoable stories of all time JSM: Suuurrreee, ahm Akihiro Dragoscale the legendary son of the dragon king Caroline: And Simon McGree the idiot genius from team RWBYS JSM: She's Caroline and I'm JSM Caroline: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle 'Akihiro ' Caroline: Even when he was born Akihiro Dragoscale always lived a dangerous life JSM: I'll say he was literally born when the Mephistopheles were expanding their own power so naturally they sent him away to a differnt family live with for 14 years Caroline: And when he became a sophmore he met his sister, and then she stabbed him JSM: Jeez that went "smoothly" Caroline: Well she did it to protect him JSM: Sure, any way's later he came b to the Dragon Kingdom an fought his first opponent, and then he lost hard Caroline: Well that was his first fight and he definetly got better over time JSM: Most definitly and after a year of fighting baddies he's gotten more than his fair share of wins and abilities Caroline: Like the Dragon Sword, Akihiro's go to weapon and one of many legendary blades forged by the god Dimet JSM: Not only that but the sword was forged in the flames of the dragon god Dragoscale, more on that later Caroline: The double edged sword is an impressive 38 inches and 2.5 pounds and while Akihiro usually weilds it wih 2 hands he dosen't seem to mind one handed use Pop-Up: While Akihiro has used other swords in the past those require the assistance of others which is not allowed for this fight JSM: But enough of that let's talk about with thing could do Caroline: No problem, the sword itself not only grants Akihiro a weapon but it also also allows him to shot projectiles JSM: I wish mine did that Caroine: These include the Dragon Beam a simple beam that has a range of over a hundered meters, the Super Dragon Beam which is a ore powerful than the regular Dragon Beam though it does leave him open to attacks if dodged, Flare Spin a tornado that's "set to magma" though it dosen't suck in enemies, Flare Wave which is basically a flame thrower, Energy Twril a golden aura that harms enemies that touch him and Meteor Smash a giant flaming meteor that can harm the opponent JSM: You know half of those attacks sound like Pokemon moves Caroline: I guess but that's not what really matters JSM: Fine anyway's Akihiro is not just good with a blade he's really strong, like the time he harmed Mephistopheles who can casually distroy buildings and even towns Caroline: Not only that hehe's extremely tough, not only did he survive against Mephistopheles he also survived against his minions and even a 70 foot free fall JSM: But most impressive of all is his speed Caroline: Most definitely, I mean he's fast enough to dodge bullets and sound waves JSM: Caroline that's child's play compared to the time he dodged an attack going the speed of light ' Caroline: May I remind you that the speed of light can travel at around 670,616,629 miles per hour '''JSM: Dang no wonder this kid is the chosen one ' Caroline: But that not all as Akihiro can transorm into Dragoscale '''JSM: WAIT WHAT! Caroline: Well not the god himself but it's more like a massive power boost that looks like the actual god JSM: Oh, but even then this form is insanely powerful and comes with a bonus of having fire breath and growing larger than buildings Pop-Up: The Dragoscle form ony seems to be powerd by extreme rage so it's not something he can go in and out at will Caroline: Despite all of this however he still has his fair share of weaknesses JSM: Yeah like the fact that he usually underestimates his opponents ''' Caroline: And even though he's resistant to fire enough heat can harm him and it doesn't really help that he wears no armor making him vunerable to piercing weapons '''JSM: It also doesn't help that he's not the smartest and that he usually has his friends to help him out Caroline: And even though Dragoscale is a massive power boost, it's speed is not only reduced but he becomes a much bigger target JSM: Still even that won't stop him from protecting his friends and loved ones Caroline: It really comes to show how much of a hero Akihiro truly is "That's it. All that fun you were having before is going to stop, now." 'Simon' Caroline: The world of Remnent is a very strange place JSM: Yeah you see Remnent is pretty well known for many things including Grimm monster like creatures that hunted humanity since they existed Caroline: That was until humantiy fought back and decades later hunters and huntresses came to be protecting everyone they could JSM: Later on these hunters formed a school called Beacon Academy a place where students trained to become hunters and huntresses Caroline: And one of those students was Simon Mr McGree JSM: Simon Mr McGree? That's his name ''' Caroline: While his name is a little unorthodox don't let that underestimate his combat potential '''JSM: I mean he was adopted to a new family and having a sister that constantly pushed him to fight harder he definitely has his fair share of weapons Caroline: That's putting it lightly as his amount of weapons he has and used in the past JSM: Yeah I mean he's used everything from shotguns, pistols, swords, knifes, revolvers and heck even stuff like chainsaw's Caroline: And Simon isn't picky with whatever he gets his hands on after all he's used stuff like soap, plungers and even plastic bags JSM: Huh you don't here that every day Caroline: And even though Simon is more effective with weapons he has learned some sort of martial art JSM: He even lerned a bit of swordplay which he somewhat uses well with his most used weapon a golf club Caroline: While a strange weapon indeed it's suprisingly tough, as it's shown to be able to clash with swords and other weapons JSM: Also getting hit with a golf club is not plesent trust me I know Caroline: How do you know JSM: Remember mini-golf? Caroline: Oh that's right JSM: Anyways with all this weaponry ? Caroline: Well in his satchel of course JSM: What Pop-Up: Despite its apperence Simon has stated that his satchel itis over twice as durable as he is Caroline: Yeah while this absolutly makes no sense Simon somehow found a way to put an extrodinearoly amount of weapons inside JSM: I thought only women could do that Caroline: But even without his weapons Simon is a forced to be reaconed with Simon: Is strong enough to compete with Yang and even hold jaws of grimm open ' Caroline: He's fast enough to be called a bullet timer and even dodge an attack over 45,000 meters per second ''Pop-Up: That roughly translates to over 100,662 miles per hour or mach 135 Caroline: But Simon's most impressive feats come from his durablity '''JSM: Yeah like the time he survived a 100 foot fall without any issue, being alright with multiple attacks from Grimm Caroline: But most impressively Simon once survived an explosion worth 6200 tons of force that's 6 kilotons of force JSM: That enough to destroy a town albiet barely Caroline: And most of this is because of his aura JSM: In a nutshell aura is spirit energy that protects its user ''' Caroline: Not only that but it also increases his phisical attacks, block attacks and even heal minor wounds '''JSM: You know with all this abilities and weapons there has to have at least one weapon that outranks all of them right? Caroline: And he does none other than the green gem JSM: Now while it looks like a simple green rock t gives Simon a plethera of new abilities Caroline: However the gem was broken and contnues to be so JSM: Aw Caroline: But he still has the largest piece that as he put's it increases his power by 2 JSM: Ithink still sucks that it's broken Caroline: I wouldn't say so after all the green gem is extremely risky as it depletes his aura faster JSM: Yeah on a simular note you would think with all this abilities and weapons he'd be near invincibe right? Caroline: You'd be far from correct and even though Simon has an insanley large arsenal he hasen't learned a mojority of weapons JSM: It dosen't help that he has a limit of his aura and even that 6200 ton explosion almost killed him with a full amount of aura Caroline: And most of all Simon eems to have a reputation of just being inconstistant when it comes to intteligence JSM: But hey Simon dosen't give up in the slightest and that's all he usually needs to make it Caroline: Usually? JSM: Shush "If anyone wants die you can hit me cause i'm feeling a lot edgier than I usually do" 'Intermission ' Screenshot 2019-09-18 at 8.18.25 AM.png Caroline: All right the combatents are set let's end this debate once and for all JSM: It's time for a Death Battle! 'Fight' In the Dragon Kingdom nothing was really going normal without any real issues and pretty much everyone was havng an average day including Akihiro Dragoscale who was currently on a date with his girlfriend Usagi Dinospike and both where having a splendid time until... Guys! said a voice that was heard by the lovebirds said by none other than Sakura, Akihiro's best freind and boyfriend of his sister who seemed to be out of breath for running for what they could assume a while and after taking a breather Sakura finally spoke "Sorry for bargining in on your date but your dad called for something." said Sakura 'Results ' '' '' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle